Trapped in Your Gaze
by AngelLunaraStar
Summary: Y/Y!! chaper 2 rewritten*Yugi is having problems admitting his feelings to Yami, would a lot of gutz and some magic help him?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Your Gaze  
By: Billie Jeana Marce Barry  
  
Billie: okay, this is a completely different fic.  
  
Shady: Ra, I'd love to die now.  
  
Lighty: Shady! You shouldn't say things like that!!  
  
Billie: -_-;;; As for those who don't know, Lighty and Shady are my two cat guardians, hopefully, they don't get out of control, at least Lighty doesn't.  
  
Shady: *looks at Billie* I'm not _that_ bad.  
  
Billie: Oh, go and check that in a mirror, next thing you'll know, you'll be saying, 'I'm bad, you know it, I'm bad, I'll show it.'  
  
Shady: No I wouldn't!! *looks in a mirror* I'm bad you know it, I'm bad I'll show it- I didn't say it!!!  
  
Billie+Lighty: riiiiiiiight. ~*~ Warning!! This is YY/Y fic which means male/male relationships!! If you don't like it, don't read it damnit!! And I can curse cuz' this is in Rated R!! So you don't complain, cuz' you are the one who went in this story in the first place!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Don't own money, Don't sue me.  
  
~*~ "Speaking" 'Thoughts' Yami to Hikari (Authoress Notes) ~~* Scene or Time Change*~~ *~~Flashback~~* ~*~  
  
Yugi walked home slowly from school, boy did he have a ton of homework to do. 'How in the hell am I going to get this homework done!? Well, so much for a 'relaxing' weekend.' he thought bitterly as he turned the corner towards the Game Shop where he and his Grandpa lived.  
  
When he made it to the front door, he dropped his book bag on the floor and leaned on the wall. His Grandpa would be greeting him at the door, but he was at a dig with Aurthur Hoppkins (is that how you spell it?) in Greek Mythology. (Okay, that was a lame exuse, but hey, just imagine okay?)  
  
Then it hit him, 'That means I'm alone, all my friends are either busy or away, that means I'm all alone....with Yami' He smiled, he loved it when he and Yami had time alone sometimes, almost like a brotherly relationship. But to Yugi....he wanted something.....more.  
  
Yep, he's not the innocent little Yugi like we all know, he's now a little taller and more mature than he used to be. 'But everyone still thinks I'm like an 10 year old.' he shook his head, 'I'm a damn teenager for crying out loud!'  
  
He loved Yami, and he loved him hard, he didn't only love him for his looks, he loved him of his perfection to...well....everything....Yugi loved to look into those ruby orbs, full of crimson, yet, so calm and gentle. (Perfect Poetry, Yugi)  
  
But he never told Yami, for the fear of rejection and the thought of Yami leaving him. He knew that Yami would never do such thing, but there's always a first time. He thought that if Yami didn't like him _that_ way, things could be torn apart, for his hearts sake, he would be a broken man if Yami left him, like light without a shadow, feeling incomplete.  
  
But Yami always filled that emptyness, Yami would hold him if he cried and would laugh when he was happy or excited.....or both. He and Yami were whole, but not completly..he wished, but he knew it would never happen.  
  
Ever since Battle City, he noticed his feelings he loved Yami, it wasn't when he would just wake up and say, 'I love Yami', it wasn't that simple, he started to go slowly, sinking into Yami's gaze...he was trapped, everywhere he went, he felt he was being watched by those two fire ruby eyes.  
  
He thought of the word, 'Trapped, I've been locked into him for a long time, he stole my heart and he's given me more than I asked. I wish I could tell you, but I know you would leave me, and I wouldn't let that happen.'  
  
He went into the living room and found his Yami fast asleep, he moaned when he saw that Yami was shirtless (*drool* *drool*) and was in a relaxed position. Yugi couldn't help but look at Yami's muscualr chest and go down to.....  
  
Yugi turned his head away, 'Bad Yugi bad!!! You shouldn't be looking....grr' he shook his head. But looked at Yami again (No not where you _think_) looking at the familiar detail of his hair, his face, his thick eyelashes, his cheeks, his soft pink lips slightly parted....'Damnit.'  
  
Yugi placed a finger on his temple, 'Why do you always torture me like this, Yami? You're killing me in your _sleep_? This is ridiculous.' He felt like he want to mentally kick himself on the head, trying to attempt to knock himself out, but he knew that won't happen.  
  
Yami turned over, groaning as he continued his slumber. 'Wonder what he's dreaming about.' He shrugged, 'I may never know.' he pondered about it for a minute, dropped the subject and went to the kitchen to make some dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Billie: Yeah, a little sappy there, but it will get more fluffy and lemoneyer as soon as I can get some ideas, please, if you have any fluff ideas, tell me!! R/R!! Please? Or I won't continue!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped in Your Gaze

Billie: Gods, I hate my pc, it keeps on kicking me out!!! .

Yugi: *walks in, shuts the door and locks it*

Billie:....are you okay, Yugi?

Yugi:.....Let's just say, Yami's sugarhigh and near a steak knife. *a knife goes though the door, but misses Yugi's head by inches* 0.0!!

Billie: o.o........okay then.....Yami's not in a good mood ne?

Shady: I'll say. Hey Yami!! You up and ready to kill?  


Lighty: *Hits him in the head* Shut up, Shady!!

Shady: _you shut up.

Lighty: _ want to take this outside?

Billie: .....okay, well, anyways I'm going to continue the story.........ah forget those guys.

~*~

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Hikari to Yami

Yami to Hikari

(Authoress Notes)

~~* Scene or Time Change*~~

*~~Flashback~~*

~*~

I don't own Yugioh, don't sue, cuz' I got Seto to buy me a lawyer, Don't own Seto either.

~*~

Yami opened up one of his eyes, looking from the corner he could see the clock was on 10: 39 on its face. 'Man, I've slept _that_ long?' he thought as he sat up, rubbed the crumbs off his eyelashes, (I hate that stuff) and looked around. 'I better check on Yugi, to see if he's okay.'

He went inside Yugi's room and smiled, seeing that Yugi was on his desk, sleeping with his head down and arms crossed. 'He might be 16, but he always acts half his age.' 

He walked over and brushed one of the blonde bangs from Yugi's delicate face, he stirred, but didn't wake up. Yami sighed at the angelic site. He looked over the very familiar face. His milky white skin, his soft eyelashes, his perfectly round cheeks, and parted tickle-me-pink lips. Yami held himself back from trying to make out with Yugi. He thought that Yugi was too innocent to love someone like _him_. (Oh, if you only knew Yami)

Ever since he was freed from the puzzle, Yugi was the one thing that was on Yami's mind, besides duels and kicking the other person's ass. Yugi would always be at his side, thick or thin, rain or shine. It seemed like they were ment for each other.

That's when after Battle City, he figured that he had more than friendship to Yugi, it seemed like that he felt complete when Yugi was around and felt that darkness greeted him to the cold when Yugi wasn't near or was in danger. He always felt that he was ment to protect him, guide him through any obsticle. But he felt like there was something _more_ ...More for him to do, to care.....to _love_

But there are some confusions. First of all, he didn't know how to love, he was a cruel pharaoh in his pastime and it seems like he doesn't even understand anything about it. Besides, if he did know how to love, he would just mess up by the time he would look into those amthyst orbs.

Yami shook his head in confusion and looked at the sleeping Yugi, noticing that the rolling chair was slowly sliding back, almost going to make Yugi fall. Yami immendiately ran over and caught the sleeping angel before his head touched the ground. With Yugi's head landing on the crook of Yami's neck, causing him to moan in anger, 'First you mock me without you knowing it, and _now_ your tormenting me in your sleep!!?! This is ridiculous.' Yami said to himself as he carried Yugi gently to the bed, and sat down, holding Yugi like a baby. 

Yugi then curled up into a ball, whimpering as though he was having a bad dream. Yami frowned and started to rub Yugi's back in soothing circles, it always calmed Yugi down. When Yugi's whimpers ceased, Yami held him closer to his chest, noting he was shirtless still, but he didn't give a damn. (*taking pictures*)

Yami looked at Yugi once more, looking at those angelic features, and then came down to where his soft pink lips were, that were slightly parted. Yami was so sure that he would of placed his lips over Yugi's to taste Yugi's mouth, but he dared not. Even if his life depended on it.

But his life _did_ depend on it, He would be nothing without Yugi. Just darkness that would bring sorrow and tears for the rest of his life. Yugi brought light to him, and Yami owed his _life_ to him. Heck, Yami would die again if it was nessasary.

But still, he didn't want to be so selfish of Yugi, besides, he was human and he had his right to not love him. But still, he could dream couldn't he? He gently kissed the innocent savior on the forehead and tucked him into the bed. 

Yami was about to leave when he felt a grip on his hand, he turned around and found out it was Yugi's hand.

Don't leave me.

Yami smiled, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, he sat on the side of the bed and stroked the blonde bangs from Yugi's face.

No Yugi, I would never leave you, I want you to know that.

Thank you Yami, Thank you.

~*~

Billie: Simple fluff, now on to chappie three!! ^_^ now r/r!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped in Your Gaze  
  
Billie: sorry, but this is not _exactly_ fluff, but there's a little bit.  
  
Shady: She's just lazy, run for your lifes.  
  
Billie: *twitch twitch* Shut up Shady, anyways, two OCs are comin' in the chappie. *OC haters throw shoes at her*  
  
Lighty: o.o;;;;  
  
Billie: *with a shoe on her head* *rolls eyes* okay, relax, they are there to _help_ Yugi and Yami get together!! Y/Y fans Rejoice!!  
  
*Y/Y have a party in the background*  
  
Billie: o.o;;; okay then.  
  
Lighty: Billie, just get on with the fic.  
  
Billie: *nods*...I'll do that.  
  
~*~ "Speaking" 'Thoughts' Yami to Hikari  
  
Yami's eyes widen, 'Was it just my imagination?' (Riiight, he's going then say, 'will you kiss me?' I wish tho ^_^;;) Are you sure, Abiou?  
  
Yami looked up and thanked all the gods there are as Yugi scooted over. Yami slipped in and held Yugi in his arms, nuzzling his nose into Yugi's hair, smelling the scent of lilacs and lavenders. 'Must be the shampoo.' Yami thought. (Well, duh. *takes pictures*)  
  
~~*Outside*~~  
  
As Yugi and Yami slept through the night, a tall girl was sitting on the tree watching them. She was hidden in the shadows, but you could see slight traces of her chocolate brown hair with silver streaks. (It's highlights people.)  
  
"Billie, you're spying on people _again_? Shame on you." A male voice said. The girl stood on the branch and looked around, looking for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Martian, what are you doing here? How many times have I told you to leave me alone?" The girl roared, but was quiet enough not to wake the neighbors. (well, duh, rock the house ^_^;;)  
  
Someone stepped behind Billie and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sheesh, for a 9,000 year old genie, you can _sure_ be cranky." Billie whipped around and whacked him on the head, as Martian grudged in pain.  
  
"You better shut up, demon, I'm not in the mood." She said angrily as she stepped away from him.  
  
"Tut tut, Billie, I was only here to do my orders from Ra himself." The man stepped out revealing his raven hair and fire-like eyes. He was holding a scrool in his hand that had the symbol of Horus' eye on the center.  
  
Billie slummped her fists to her sides and said, "Ra? Why would he ask for me?" she walked over and took the scrool from his hand. Unrolling it and reading it with her multicolored orbs. Martian tried to look over her shoulder, but Billie's waist and down turned into sapphire smoke-like tail and she floated away from him. "Hey, it's says my name in it, so you better butt out." Martian rolled his eyes as two ruby red wings appeared on his back.  
  
"Suit yourself, Billie, if you fail, you know what happens." Martian said before turning his heel and flying off into the moonlight not noticed by the sleeping mortals.  
  
Billie watched him go and grunted, 'I hate that dufus so much, but he's got a funny way of showing he likes me. It's a good thing I've read his diary.' She looked at the scrool and it read:  
  
Billie,  
  
I'm asking a favor of you, and it's a task for your freedom. If you are able to be a master to Yugi Motou and help him with the love to Yami, you will be granted your freedom for the rest of your immortal life. But first. You'll have to become mortal and then tell him that you are a genie. If you can get the two of them to admit their feelings to each other, plus give them three challenges, you're freedom is at reach. Good luck to you.  
  
Ra, God of the Sun. (Yeah, lamemado, as it comes.)  
  
Billie sighed and looked at the two sleeping teens. 'Guess I'm going to play cupid to aim for my freedom.'  
  
~*~  
  
Billie: It's really weird as I read it over and over, but I'm thinkin' about it, well, R/R!! If you don't this story goes bye-bye!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped in Your Gaze  
  
Billie: Okay, on with the fluff.  
  
Lighty: Are you sure that this is going to be fluff?  
  
Billie: Trust me, I know it will be.....hopefully.  
  
Shady: Riiiiiiiiight.  
  
Billie: You are always negitive, Shady!!  
  
Shady: It's my nature, I'm used to it.  
  
Lighty: I think you've been spending time with Ramsey *another cat guardian, who's flat out lazy* way too much.  
  
Shady: NO I DON'T!!!.....*beep* *beep* Oh that's my beeper, Ramsey's said to meet him at the game shop...byes.  
  
Billie+Lighty: .....  
  
~*~ "Speaking" 'Thoughts' Yami to Hikari (Authoress Notes) ~~* Scene or Time Change*~~ *~~Flashback~~* ~*~ Don't own. Don't sue. ~*~  
  
Billie looked at the window of where Yugi and Yami were sleeping...boy were they comfortable?  
  
'Gods, this will be a piece of cake!! This is the most easiest task in 9,000 years!!' Billie thought as she ran off to get herself 'ready for school'  
  
~~*In the room*~~  
  
Yugi closed his eyes tighter to shade his eyes from the sunlight coming from the window. He snuggled into the blankets and the pillow.....or was it a pillow?  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open as he noticed that he was sleeping on someone, to be presise, _Yami's_ (Rejoice! Rejoice! *takes pictures*) His cheeks were now burning in embarassment as he slowly tried to get off, but Yami's arms was still around him. Blushing harder, he went under the bed and slipped off Yami's 'death grip', accidentally stepping on Yami's foot as he got out.  
  
Yami grunted as he got up, noticing that Yugi was getting up, 'did I alarm him?' he sat up and watched Yugi go downstairs. 'I hope not.'  
  
During breakfast, it was just silence, but once in a while looking at each other, turning away and blushing. Both of them kept their distance, but every time they were nearby, they would blush hard. (This is just too much blushing)  
  
~~*During the afternoon*~~  
  
Billie was watching both teens invisible with a huge frown on her face. 'This might be harder than it sounded.' she floated over and saw Yugi getting some juice, 'Maybe a little drama might do perk some things up.' She floated over and stood near Yugi as he drank the juice from a glass. From the corner of her eye, she could see Yami coming into the room, 'Perfect timing.' She saw that Yugi put the glass on the counter as he was walking towards Yami, but he didn't notice him there. 'Poyfect!' She floated next to him and sneaked her tail under him, causing Yugi to trip over it, as though it was clock-work, Yami caught him.  
  
Yugi blinked noticing that he was into a pair of strong arms. Blushing, he looked up into the concerned crimson ruby eyes. He then noticed, 'Is Yami blushing?'  
  
Billie smirked, 'I'm good, I'm good, it's my birthday, not really, party anyway!!' she looked at the two who were looking at eachother with caring eyes. 'Sheesh, lovey-dovey. I know, this ain't going to make them admit just like that, buuuut, I can have a lot more fun while it lasts.' She smirked evilly, thinking of some perfect ways to get their hopes raised.  
  
Mostly through the whole day it was either tripping or just plain looking- at-places-where-they-aren't-supposed-to-look-at. (Ha, I _had_ to say that ^_^)  
  
Billie was practically enjoying herself, but she came to a rest and was outside, even without her, they were still being 'accident prone'. Billie smirked, 'Guess they think _they_ were doing it on purpose'  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Billie?" Billie turned around and saw Martian on a tree, eating a pixie stix. Billie sweatdropped, 'Since when does he eat _that_?'  
  
"If you're asking about my task, yes." She said with a smirk, she loved it when she got her luck through. Martian just shook his head and poured some more powder into his mouth. When he finished, he looked at her, "You are just awful you know that?"  
  
Billie pouted, "Hey, can't a genie have a little fun? Besides, at least there aren't any fireworks down in Erold's Street." (Dunno where Erold's came from, but hey, just imagine.)  
  
Martian jumped off the tree and walked over to her, fire glares met rainbow opals. "You just watch it, cuz' I don't think that these two should be together." (Make this a perfect time to throw shoes at him)  
  
Billie looked at him, "Why not?"  
  
Martian just glared at the genie, "Because! There's just _no_ way they love each other, it's too imaginable!!"  
  
Billie darkened, which usually meant that you should stay out of her way. Martian knew that sign by the back of his hand, and he knew that he should either drop the subject or just leave.  
  
"You just stay _out_ of this and keep it there, because I promise you, I'll _kill_ you." Billie said venomously, though it tugged her heart when she said it, 'Why do I even care about him!?!'  
  
Martian felt hurt, but opened his wings and said, "Fine then, I'm leaving." He jumped off and flew away. Billie felt a tear roll down her cheek, 'Why do you hurt me this way?'  
  
~*~  
  
Billie: Oh well, just a little bit of anger mangement. Anyways, more fluff later!! R/R!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped in Your Gaze  
  
Billie: Shady, out.  
  
Shady: No  
  
Billie: Yes.  
  
Shady: No.  
  
Billie: Yes.  
  
Shady: No.  
  
Billie: Yes.  
  
Shady: No.  
  
Billie: Yes.  
  
Shady: NO!!  
  
Billie: YES!!!  
  
Shady: NO!!!  
  
Billie: NO!!  
  
Shady: YES!!!  
  
Billie: Ha! I win, now out!!  
  
Shady: Damn, *throws the dirty sock out*  
  
Billie: Okay, we've wasted time, now on with the fic. ~*~ "Speaking" 'Thoughts' Yami to Hikari  
  
Nothing, Yami, just there's this new girl, and I think she's going to fit in.....with the guysYami? Are you okay?  
  
Yugi said unsurely.  
  
~~*During Lunch*~~ (Sorry, but class is boring and you all know that)  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan were sitting at a table talking about the latest Duel Monster Cards, as Billie stood in the corner in the shadows, making her oblivious to others. Or so she thought.  
  
'Kami-sama, you are really making my life hard, aren't you?' knowing she's not going to get a response, she felt a hand on her shoulder, Billie stiffened and whipped around, glaring at the one who interupted her thinking. Her rainbow orbs met ocean azure blue. She shrugged the hand off her shoulder and said stiffly, "What do you want?"  
  
Tea just smiled a 'friendly smile' (*gags* Excuse me) and stepped towards the genie. "You know, I've heard a lot of the boys in our grade talking about you. I think you should take that as an advantage....I can help you there." She held out her hand as though making a bribe. Billie's eyes darkened, she never _ever_ bribed with a mortal...._ever_.  
  
"I can mange just fine thanks, besides, I already have a steady boyfriend." Billie held back in her lie...'What in Ra are you talking about, Billie Jeana Marce Star?' (actually, my real name is: Billie Jeana Marce Barry)  
  
Tea just glared at her, "Fine then, suit yourself, but don't come running to me if you're unpopular." Turning her heal, she walked off, tripping on her high heels as she went.  
  
Billie just shook her head, "Don't worry, I won't." Billie forgot to make herself invisible when she stepped out of the shadows, Yugi saw her and smiled, "Hey Billie-chan!! Come and sit with us!"  
  
Billie looked at Yugi and smiled a little, 'That kid's smile is countagious.' She nodded and walked her way towards Yugi and Co.'s table.  
  
Joey and Tristan just stared at Billie as she sat down next to Yugi, she rolled her eyes and said, "Boys, take a picture, it lasts longer." both boys looked at each other and blushed.  
  
~~*After School*~~  
  
BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG GGGG!!  
  
Billie had to squeeze her way towards Yugi in order to get out of the 'Student Standpede.' she was pushed out of the way and rammed into the lockers, 'Damnit.'  
  
Yugi held back his snickers as the girl cursed in her breath, muttering about 'people being rude these days' she turned to face Yugi and smiled, during the other periods they started to make a good friendship.  
  
She looked at Yugi and her anger seemed to drop. She then leaned on the locker next to Yugi's and asked, "So, you busy, Yugi?" Yugi shook his head, "Not really, why is that?"  
  
Billie shrugged and folded her arms across her chest, "I was wondering if we can go stop at a fast food place. I'm famished."  
  
Yugi nodded, "sure, we can just go with Joey and Tristan-" but before Yugi could finnished Billie cut him off.  
  
"Maybe we should just go alone....besides, they're just a pair of garbage disposals....they eat anything....as long as it's edible." Yugi just snickered and nodded, 'I guess I could'  
  
~~*At Burger World*~~  
  
Billie and Yugi went into a private table, where no one could hear them. Billie bought it, and Yugi was pretty much surprised how she was able to get something that was expensive...'Maybe just using her looks.' Yugi gave a quiet chuckle at the thought.  
  
They talked about duel monster cards and about other things, like what they wanted to do in life and such. When they got to the main course, Billie made sure that the waiteress was gone before saying, "Yugi, you've heard about genies, right?"  
  
Yugi blinked, 'why would she bring that up?' he nodded, "Yeah, why do ask?"  
  
Billie looked up, with nervousness in her eyes, "I'm one of them."  
  
Before Yugi could jump up and yelp, Billie leaned over and covered his mouth with her hand. "Sh!! Don't tell the whole world!!"  
  
Yugi relaxed and sat back down, Billie sitting back in hers. Yugi just stared at her. Billie fidgeted nervously.  
  
Yugi then broke the silence, "Are you really?"  
  
Billie fell over amine style. Yugi just stared and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
Billie looked up at him, "Peachy" She then stood up and snapped her fingers. Yugi looked at the table and noticed all the food was gone and the tip wason the check. She snapped her fingers again and they were at the park. With Yugi a little surprised and looking around, Billie was leaning on a tree.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Billie asked, looking at her nails. Yugi nodded, "Good. Anyways, my task is to help you, Yugi, and you have to keep this." She held out a clear bottle that was embedded in gems. "That's my bottle, if you need me for anything, just open it up and I'll do your wishes...but there are three things I _can't_ do." She helped Yugi up and then snapped her fingers once more, there was a bench for them to sit on. So they both sat down.  
  
(I don't own Aladdin, just to let you know)  
  
"Okay, Rule number one. I can't kill anyone " She used her hand to chop her head off and it flopped over on her shoulder. Yugi's eyes widened, but relaxed when her head flopped back on her head, "except if I was interuppted in my orders. So don't ask, rule number two.. I can't make someone love you." this made Yugi's head drop, "But I could _help_" Billie added, which made Yugi look up, with a little hope in his eyes. "Now, rule number three." Yugi's eyes widened when Billie's tanned skin turned pale and sick-like, she looked almost like a dead corpse, she then said in a dazed and low voice, "I can't raise people from the dead, it's not a pretty picture, and I don't like doing it!!" She then changed back to her normal stance, Yugi sighed in relief, he could've sworn he smelt a bad odor.  
  
Then Yugi had a question in his mind, "Billie? How old are you _really_?"  
  
Billie placed two fingers on her chin like she was thinking and then said, "9,214" she then saw Yugi's eyes as wide as saucers. "What?"  
  
Yugi just jaw-dropped, "That's really old."  
  
Billie shrugged, "I'm a genie, I'm supposed to be old." and then she winked, "but this is how old I was when I died."  
  
Yugi looked at her in question, "I thought you were immortal."  
  
Billie shrugged again, "I was a mortal before I was a genie, Yugi, when you die, you always have an after-life. After I died, I was judged by Ra himself and was ordered to become a genie." She then smiled, "Look at me now. I used to be in the old days, and now I'm in the future. It's really amazing being immortal...but,"she looked down sadly, "It was hard to see my past Masters die though....but you gotta stay tough when you're a genie." Yugi looked at her in concern, 'She must've been though a lot'  
  
Billie then rubbed the back of her neck, "But you get over it a couple of years." she then looked at the sky, "It's gettin' late, we better get to your house." She snapped and they were at the game shop's entrance.  
  
Yugi rubbed his head, "You gotta warn me before you do that."  
  
Billie just snickered, "Yeah, I should. I better get goin' Yugi, tomorrow I'll be in the bottle, just pull the cap when you need me," She smiled as her waist and down turned into saphire smoke-like tail as she floated off.  
  
Yugi watched in amazement, "wow."  
  
~*~  
  
Billie: Okay, I'm sorry there's no fluff, but I promise you, more fluff later!! Next chappie will be the confession!!!! YAY!! THE MOMENT YOU ARE ALL WAITING FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 LEMON!

~*~Trapped in Your Gaze~*~  
  
Okay, this is a lemon!! Means Yami/Yugi haveing the *clears throat* the birds and the bees....wait...the bees and the-oh whatever, just read! ~* ZE LEMONS ARE COMING!! ZE LEMONS ARE COMING!!!!! *~ (the lemon is made By Tjay Motou, so I dedicate this chappie to her!!!) ~*~ Yami pinned Yugi to the bed, while his tongue explored Yugi's mouth, Yami's hands pulled on Yugi's shirt, he broke the kiss and pulled Yugi shirt off. Yugi giggled and moaned as Yami's hands roamed his body, "Something funny?" Yami purred in Yugi's ear before playfully nipping on his ear. "Oh. Yami you have no idea how much I want this." Yugi said between moans as Yami kissed his neck, Yugi unbuttoned Yami shirt and tossed the useless garment aside, Yami kissed his way down Yugi's chest, Yami stopped when he reached Yugi nipple, Yami's tongue teased the small bud until it hardened before slowly moving to the other one, Yami's fingers slid down Yugi's sides until they reached Yugi's pants, which vanished quickly a long with the rest of the clothing they were wearing. Yugi blushed as Yami stopped and looked him over, he thought for sure Yami was going to laugh, but was surprised as Yami picked up where he left off, kissing his way down Yugi's body. Yugi gasped as Yami took his erected member into his mouth, Yugi couldn't believe that it felt so good. You like? Yugi was about to say something else but Yami cut off their link, and his moans kept him from saying anything, Yugi soon found himself lost in a wave of pleasure, Yugi felt himself on the verge of cumming. Yugi let out one final moan before cumming in Yami's mouth, Yami wasted no time in swallowing Yugi delicious seed, Yami licked his way up to Yugi's ear and whispered "Yugi you taste so good." Yugi blushed at Yami's remark, but before he could comment he found himself lying on his stomach and Yami sitting on his back, "Oh Yugi one other thing. relax, it'll hurt less that way." Yugi's eyes widened at the word 'hurt' he didn't want to get hurt, Yugi always thought sex was about pleasure, while Yugi was rethinking this whole situation Yami was coating his erected member with oil. "Remember Yugi. relax." Yami said as he positioned Yugi in the most comfortable position he could, "Ready?" Yugi nodded in response, with that Yami slowly inserted two fingers into Yugi's entrance, just to stretch him, Yami really didn't want to hurt Yugi anymore then he had too. Yami withdrew his fingers and placed his member to Yugi's entrance and slowly pushed himself in, Yugi wanted to scream out in pain, but soon waves of intense pleasure took over his mind, Yami's thrusts made Yugi moan but feeling Yami's hand stroking his member made him scream out Yami's name. Their breathing became short and laboured, their bodies covered in sweat, both tried to make this last as long as it could and neither wanting to release, Yugi knew he could hold any longer and both lovers released at the same time, Yami released inside of Yugi and Yugi released all over his bed. Yami pulled himself out of Yugi's body and fell down beside and pulled Yugi on top of him, both of them to tired to move, Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest falling into sleep, while Yami's fingers played with Yugi's hair, he was never going to let Yugi go now or ever. ~*~ Tjay: That's gotta be my best yet Me: *Gives Tjay some plushies* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! I couldn't of done it without you!! Tjay: ^_^ Me: R/R!! 


End file.
